


exquisitely crafted (out of gingerbread)

by ElasticElla



Category: Dollface (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “The rum is gone, Maddieeee, come fix this! Why is the rum gone?”She turns away from the kitchen table, glancing over to the living room where her three best friends are. “Oh no Jules, you are one drink away from sleepy drunk and you-”
Relationships: Stella Cole/Madison Maxwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	exquisitely crafted (out of gingerbread)

**Author's Note:**

> for the loml, katie's [sapphic stocking](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html) \o/\o/\o/

Madison adds the last purple gummy bear, and her gingerbread mansion masterpiece is complete. There’s a thatched roof with gumdrops, two floors to give off that opulent vibe, windows lined with nerds, a gummy bear family making snowmen, a candy cane fence around the yard, and reindeer sugar cookies in the backyard. 

“The rum is gone, Maddieeee, come fix this! Why is the rum gone?” 

She turns away from the kitchen table, glancing over to the living room where her three best friends are. “Oh no Jules, you are one drink away from sleepy drunk and you-” 

“Sleepover!” Izzy interjects, grabbing a throw pillow and nearly toppling her gingerbread tent. (Madison is trying not to feel victorious judgmental when looking at their gingerbread creations- Stella’s half finished, mostly eaten pile of raw materials and Jules’ collapsed house- but she _totally_ made the best one.)

“-need to go home,” Maddie finishes. “We’re having brunch tomorrow, and I am not dealing with any of you couch-cranky. Got it?” 

Stella sighs, “I’m still mad Depp had to ruin the Caribbean Pirates films, Keira Knightly was my bi awakening. And who doesn’t love a sports movie that’s super gay?”

Izzy cocks her head to the side, pillow falling to the floor, “I think you’re talking about that lesbian summer camp movie or maybe the traveling pants one, like they were all getting in each others’ pants right-” 

“What? No, no,” Jules interrupts, “Depp was the fucked up one for sure. Celeste killed the July pirate concept over it.”

“July pirates?” Stella echoes. 

Maddie whistles loud, a sudden hush falling that gratifies her. “It is past midnight, has anyone called a Lyft?” 

“Oh I did!” Jules exclaims, high-fiving Izzy. 

“Cool, so those head-beams aren’t a creepy new stalker, but your ride.” 

Jules stands up, “Coming with us Stella?” 

“I wouldn’t recommend our house, we haven’t cleaned the cat vomit off the couch yet-” 

“Vacuuming the cushions totally counts as cleaning-” Jules starts loudly. 

“I’m fine,” Stella says, one hand texting, “just reaching out to some of my irregulars. House guy got a girlfriend.”

Izzy scoots next to Stella, putting her hands on her shoulders, “Are you okay?” 

Stella laughs, “Yeah it’s fine, I don’t- didn’t want to date him anyways. And he was getting pretty boring.” 

Maddie frowns, realizing this is the first she’s heard of this. “You’re always welcome to stay here Stell.” 

“Oi! What are we, chopped liver?” Jules demands, pulling Izzy up off the couch. 

The car outside honks, and Izzy giggles, “Saved by the bell.” 

After a round of hugs and increasingly loud honks, Izzy and Jules head out. 

The moment the door shuts behind them, Stella turns to her with a grin, “So this means we get to eat all four ginger-creations right?” 

“Yeah right, mine is décor. Too artistic to be edible,” Maddie says in her best snobby art critique voice. 

“Are you sure about me staying, I can text Sam-” 

Madison narrows her eyes, two unfortunate faces coming to mind. “Sam who only wears plaid or Sam with the creepy doll collection- nope, nevermind doesn’t matter, you’re staying here babe.” 

“Okay, thanks. Do you uh, want anything?”

Maddie’s taken aback, maybe had too much spiked eggnog to follow properly, “…like sex stuff?” 

Stella laughs, “I was thinking like a late night trip to the convenience store. But nine out of ten dentists recommend my oral skills.” 

“And what happened with the tenth?”

“I stole his girlfriend, she was the ninth dentist.” 

Maddie snickers, “Cute. Speaking of, your blue toothbrush from last time is still here.” 

“Yessssssssss, I hate finger brushing,” Stella drops her voice to a fake whisper, “this is why you’re my favorite.” 

“I love you too, c’mon.” 

By twelve-thirty Maddie has them both washed up for bed, in pajamas, and step one of cleaning up- closing all bottles and starting the dishwasher- is complete. 

Stella face-plants onto her bed, an exaggerated groan for effect. “God, your bed is the comfiest.” 

Madison smiles and hits the lights, climbing in beside her. “Yeah, bet you say that to all the girls with beds.” 

“Mmm maybe,” Stella admits, cuddling into her side with a happy sigh. “But with you I mean it.” 

And Maddie would like to blame the extra glass of eggnog earlier, or the holiday cheer, but frankly, she’s been considering this for a while, and the words come tumbling out. “You could move in, if you wanted.”

Stella’s eyes open, alert at once in a way that makes her palms hot. “I wouldn’t mess up the feng shui?”

“This apartment needs a chaotic element,” Maddie tries, adding on when the joke falls flat, “think how much easier it’ll be for me to control your life if you lived here.” 

“Ha! I knew it!” Her declaration getting caught up in a yawn, “nef-nefarious, stealing me away babe.” 

“Yup,” Madison agrees, closing her eyes after Stella does. (Best friends living together that love each other and have admitted being attracted to one another? Nefarious or not, Madison has their three months to dating plan set, and they might have just done the first step.)


End file.
